


you don't have to say I love you

by melancholygay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, inspired by @gryphll's art on twitter, sappy blowjobs, that's is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholygay/pseuds/melancholygay
Summary: soft head that's it





	you don't have to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> im procrastinating my hw yeehaw

although dan would never admit it, he loved waking up early, cause it granted him the chance to just observe phil. not the face he put on for videos, or how he looks while he's trying to presentable, though dan loved every face phil wore he was entirely obsessed with this natural, completely rested and neutral phil. he also love how everything was blissfuly warm. from the soft breaths that danced from Phils lungs onto soft curls, to the sunlight dancing through the blinds. it was bewildering to dan, how after all these years he was still so devoted to the man that stole his heart all those years ago, when they were both just stumbling through life.

dans body slotted perfectly against Phils, while his head rested on his chest, strong and warm arms cradling him all while frizzy curls tickled phils neck ever so gently. dan would never not relish in how warm Phil was, and how his chest was rising and falling with the breath of deep sleep. dan was whisked away in thought, ultimately all about phil of course, when Phils breath shallowed, he let out a soft groan that could only signal him being awake, and he pulled dan up closer to him. 

"g'morning sleepy" dan whispered, though it sounded more like he was cooing at him. phil just hummed in response, not awake enough to actually respond, and dan, who happened to be fully fluent in phils langauage, fully understood what he meant. dan tilted his head up, just to plant a soppy kiss on phils neck, which dan knew would wake him up just a tad bit more. phil ran his long fingers through dans hair, gently detangling the mass of curls since dan had been procrastinating a haircut. he ran his fingers along dans scalp, till he gently grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged slightly, guiding dans mouth to his. it was sloppy kisses, holding nothing but fondness, and bedsides, dan knew he can't expect too much from Phil before he had his coffee.

dan moved down, tracing his chapped lips over phils noticeable stubble, and down. shaping his chin, the cuts of phils jawline, and the the arch of his adams apple, dan always relished in the little noises phil made, and the way his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed. he kissed down to the base of phils neck, and hovered over what he knew to be phils favorite, right where his neck and collarbone connected. his hands wandered, tracing phils stomach and sides, till they found a place to rest on the waist band to those horrid emoji pajamas. 

dan pulled off phils neck, and moved back up to phils soft, puckered lips, kissing softly. they both knew each other well enough to know dan was doing this more for his own pleasure than phils, but phil had no issue fueling dans praise kink.

dan lifted himself, sitting back on his heels in-between phils legs. he tapped phils hip with his pointer finger, not even needing to say what he wanted. phil lifted his hips, staring at dan expectantly. dan reached forward and hooked his fingers under the elastic of his pants, gently pulling them down past his knees, and sliding them down his ankles and off his feet.

dan relished in the view. phil was shirtless, wearing his light grey calvin kleins, and he was dans. only dan got to see him in this way. phil was obviously hard, and he seemed to have no shame in the tent it made in his boxers. dan starred, admiring Phil. leave it to dan and Phil to still be grossly in love after ten years together. dan used his legs to kick the duvet off the bed, not wanting anything in his way, because he had already decided now was about him and phil.

he slid his hands over phils cock, palming him through the thin material of the boxers, and he just took a purely selfish second to enjoy how phils breathing hitched in his throat. dan slid his warm hands under the waistband of the boxers, and Phil gently lifted his hips. dan slid them down and over his feet, discarding them with phils pajama pants. phils cock rested against his waist, and it had the pink flush dan was so used to. 

he traced a hand through the soft patch of hair, just circling the base of phils dick, fully aware of how crazy it drives phil. he gave in, and wrapped a hand around the base of phils cock, just gently squeezing. his started to move his hand up and down, slow as ever which elicited a choked groan to fall out of phils mouth. dan dipped his head, resting his elbows softly on phils thighs, all while pressing his tongue to the tip of his dick, gently moving it back and forth in circles. phil sucked in a breath, and dan felt the way all the muscles in phils thighs tensed up. dan pursed his lips slightly, and bobbed around the tip of phils dick, all while swirling his tongue. he pulled back, and phil huffed out a breath, not knowing what to say, yet dan was still aware how his face portrayed nothing but desperation.

he moved back down, resuming his position with his elbows rested on phils thighs. he licked a striped from the base of phils cock to the tip, loving how he twitched in his hands. he licked a stripe, stretching from base to tip, before sinking down as deep as he could. phils dick pressed against the back of his throat, and dan began to bob slowly. he made an effort to keep his tongue flat and his cheeks hollow, pleasing phil as much as he could. he wrapped his hands around the parts of phils dick he couldn't reach, while he started to keep a solid pace, bobbing up and down and enjoying phils small, choked out moans and groans. 

phil had always been amazed at how good dan was at blowing him, even on their first time, when dan was still too shy to say how much he wanted phil in his mouth, though now wasn't the time for reminiscing. Phil moved his hands down, tangling them into dans curls, tugging lightly just to let dan know how amazing it was. dan knew when phil was about to cum, he knew by how the moans came out even more choked, and how phils entire body tenses. dan let his dick hit the back of his throat, before just slightly twisting his head and swirling his tongue. phil tensed up, as expected, and hot salty cum shot into dans throat. dan just slowly bobbed, letting Phil ride out his orgasm, till Phil let go of his hair. dan moved his mouth and hands off phils dick, and sat back on his heels again, smiling sweetly at Phil, even though phil looked entirely dazed. 

"good morning to you too " phil said, flashing dan his biggest toothy grin. dan just grinned back, his smile dripping with fondness. "come here you nutter" Phil said, still smiling, while making grabby hands for dans arms. dan just let himself be pulled back down into phils warm embrace, loving how nice he felt. Phil propped himself up with one arm, and just starred at dan for a short while. he loved how dans freckles clumped right under where his dark eyelashes curled against his skin. phil planted a kiss to his forehead and spoke through a smile "your turn"


End file.
